


To Close the Gates

by Danemom1127



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2019-11-16 04:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18087278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danemom1127/pseuds/Danemom1127
Summary: Sam and Dean have found a way to close the gates of hell for good.  But the item they need is in a strange town in Maine called Storybrooke





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing and I hope everyone enjoys it. I have no claim to any characters in this story and I hope you continue this journey with me.

The black Impala sped down the winding New England road. Its passengers were apprehensive to what awaited them. Three figures say nervously in the car awaiting their destination. "Don't you think this idea is to good to be true?" Sam asked in an exasperated tone. " I mean no one has ever heard of this town and the fact that it has a magical item that could close the gates of heaven and hell forever sounds a bit like a fairy tale if you ask me"  
"Interesting choice of words there Sam" Castiel replied cryptically. "You will find this town to be very much out of the ordinary"  
"Cut the vague crap Cas" Dean exclained "What are we walking in to? "  
"I can not say for sure. I do know that this place is reputed to be led by a strong and good group of people but let's just say they are a little different" Cas replied. "But you will see for yourself soon enough. Stop the car."  
"Cas we are in the middle of nowhere in freaking Maine! Why are we stopping?" Sam asked  
"Do you not feel the magic at work?" Cas replied  
"Magic? Are you fucking serious right now?" Dean yelled  
"Yes, magic and if you give me a moment I can get us through it. " Cas replied calmly.  
Castiel began to murmur strange words and moments later what appeared to be an energy field seemed to disperse and a sign that said "Welcome to Storybrooke" came in to veiw.  
"Well here goes nothing" Sam said under his breath as they got in the car and eased their way into town.  
Unbeknownst to them a black wolf had watched the entire scene play out with alarmed eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So just for the sake of my sanity the only thing from OUAT's last season is the Uniting of realms. The wish realm characters will not be in this story. Henry Mills is 17 when this takes place. Emma and Killian are not expecting yet.

The wolf continued to stand there frozen in shock. That is until a petite Asian woman crept up on her and threw a red cloak over her. A swirl of magic later and the woman was standing next to a stunning tall woman with dark hair. The Asian woman asked her "Baby are you ok? You look like you have seen a ghost!" To which the dark haired woman replied "Mulan something terrible just happened! Strangers have crossed the town line! No time for details. We must warn the others" The two women proceeded to race towards the center of town.  
Emma Swan could honestly say that she never imagined how her life could be as wonderful as it was now. She had her parents, her son, a sexy and loving husband and tons of friends but she could honestly say that she was bored. It had been two years since the Uniting of the realms and the defeat of the Black Fairy so most of the issues she dealt with were of a less magical variety. She was still Storybrook's Sherriff but she also had the titles of head of all realms law enforcement and of course, princess. The latter still caused her to roll her eyes after all this time but some of the realms preferred addressing her with that title instead of acknowledging her crime fighting abilities. Her role as Savior had been retired and right now she was able to focus on keeping the peace between the realms lurking in the sleepy corner of Maine, untouched by the rest of the world.   
The Uniting of the realms was a grand undertaking by Regina Mills( formerly the Evil Queen) Te people of Storybrook's missed their friends and loved ones back in the fairy tale world but didnt want to give up the lives they had for themselves here. So with a little help from Emma, Rumplestiltskin, Elsa and a few other magical beings the realms were transported to this world.   
For the most part everyone lived in harmony. The realms themselves were ruled by their existing sovereigns. Elsa was still queen of Arendelle, Snow White and Prince Charming returned to their castle in the enchanted forest to govern over their people. And so on and so on. Regina kept her title as mayor but she was granted the title of supreme ruler of all the realms since this was all her idea.   
Once a week the leaders of all the realms would meet for a council meeting at the mayor office to hash out items such as boarder disputes and modernization issues for each land. While living on a farm in Arendelle sounds like a lovely idea. Modern plumbing and electricity are pretty wonderful items. The goal was to modernize the realms while still preserving the fundamental ideals and natural beauty of each realm.   
"For the last time, automobiles will not be allowed outside Storybrook." Regina announced. " Do any of you want to mow down your landscapes in order to put in a highway system" "It's bad enough I have to watch your people drone on and on about useless garbage on your cell phones, I'm drawing a line at this." The only vehicles allowed past each of your realms boundaries are emergency vehicles. Emma has spent countless hours coordinating with each of you to make sure that everyone of your people has access to medical care and law enforcement. That is all you need."  
Emma finally spoke up" I agree with Regina. As someone who lived in the outside world with all the comforts you are wanting I have to say it's not a good thing. The outside world has produced a generation of mindless individuals who can't do anything for themselves and have destroyed the resources we have in spades. I would be a piss-poor excuse for a Sheriff if I stood by and let you destroy the beauty each of you have." "I say we vote but keep in mind all you will lose if you vote against our wishes"  
One by one all the leaders reluctantly agreed that Emma and Regina were right.   
Next to Emma a masculine chuckle rose up and Emma glared at its source. "You and your empowered speeches Swan. You dont need magic. Your words bewitch everyone."   
Emma smirked slowly at the man. Her husband. Captain Killian Jones was reclined back in his chair in his signature black leather but his striking blue eyes shone with adoration and love for the beautiful blonde woman he called his wife. Captain Jones spent hundreds of years as the vicious pirate called Captain Hook but to his wife and friends and to the council he was simply Killian. He had been promoted to Admiral of the realms fleet and was appointed Regina's battle advisor but as those were worst case scenario titles he was simple co-sherriff with his wife and he loved every moment of it.   
Emma and Killian had proven they were true love and ever since that day their love was a beacon of goodness for all. Sometimes they even dwarfed the passion that still brewed between her parents. Snow White and Prince Charming. Theirs was a love story that was timeless but even they could see the fierce passion and love between their daughter and her captain.   
"As much as I would love to see our two sherriffs continue their foreplay" Regina snarled while Emma blushed and rolled her eyes "we need to conclude this meeting so Henry can get home and finish his college essays"  
The boy in question looked up and groaned. Henry had grown up so much since that day 7 years ago when he showed up at Emma's doorstep and brought her home. Emma smiled at him. She and Regina had both agreed Henry needed to go to college. It would do him good to get out in the world and experience life outside the fairytale. He would still come home and one day possibly rule the kingdoms as he was their to most of the thrones in some crazy family tree fashion. But he needed some grooming in the form of diplomacy lessons that both of his mothers felt would be better gained through and outside perspective.   
Regina finally stated"so if no one else has any further issues let us conclude this until next wee.." she started to finish but in that moment the doors burst open and the petite Asian called Mulan, the long haired brunette and a short pudgy man in a baseball cap came charging in.  
"Terrible news! Terrible news!" The pudgy man cried! "Leroy shut up a moment and let me tell them what's going on!" The brunette explained   
"Ruby why aren't you and Mulan on patrol? " Emma asked cautiously.  
"Because the worst has finally happened! Strangers have found their way in to Storybrooke from the outside world:  
It took about 30 seconds for the table to digest Ruby's words before all hell broke loose


	3. Chapter 3

As the Impala rolled down Main Street the trio in the car became more apprehensive. A strange fog seemed to hide the town so that nothing but the town was visible. Castiel shifted nervously in the back seat. "This town seems to exude magic. My angel powers feel some how stronger here and that fog does not feel natural."   
"Cas you're being paranoid" Dean replied. "If your powers are stronger that's a good thing and this town is just some hole in the wall podunk town that I bet probably has the best pie around"  
"Dean be serious for a second" Sam said in an exasperated tone. "I agree with Cas. That fog is weird and I could have sworn that I saw a castle in the distance"   
"You guys both need to calm down. Until we have a lead on this item that Cas told us about then we should just try and blend in and enjoy the peace that this town has." "Although I bet its probably lacking in any kind of nightlife" Dean finally admitted.  
The Impala finally pulled up to a stop in front of a place called Granny's diner and in. "Looks like this is our stop for now" Dean said " Time to get settled in and get some pie"

The council was in chaos. Emma finally bellowed over everyone "People calm down! We have trained for this scenario over and over. Now I dont know how they got past the protection spell but they did. Now it's time to implement Operation Black Widow." Emma glanced over at Henry who was practically skyping out of his seat with joy at the his contribution to the plan. She winked at him and then continued to address the crowd. "Now Ruby, tell us what you know about the strangers"  
Ruby took a calming breath and said "there are three of them. Two younger and I am assuming related because they smelled similar. The third was an older man in a trenchcoat but he was different. I felt a strange magic coming from him and he had no scent. I have never seen anything like it before" "I saw him lower the spell and defer to the other two. He may be powerful but I dont think he was in charge"   
"Interesting, but I dont think this is a situation like another Dark One" Regina chimed in "according to all records there has only been one occasion where there was more than one Dark One at a time" she glanced sympathetically at Emma and Killian and continued "let's proceed with Operation Black Widow and see what we need to do from there"  
"Remind me again what this operation is?" Leroy groused  
"Jesus Leroy dont you ever pay attention" Prnce Charming finally spoke up. "Black Widow is the plan that lures the enemy in and traps them until we safeguard the town and eliminate the threat" "You and the dwarfs meet up with Mulan and the Merry Men and start recon. You will report to Mulan and Ruby anything you find out"   
Regina then spoke up "Emma, myself and Elsa will be the welcoming committee." "Rumplestiltskin will be on standby in case additional magical support is needed but since his diplomacy skills are for shit we will keep him as our secret weapon"   
"Hook, Henry and Belle will head to the library and wait for our signal to start research and formulating battle plans."  
"Snow and Charming will visit each of your kingdoms and make sure your defenses are in place"   
Once Regina was finished Emma straightened up her shoulders and addressed the motley group in front of her. "Look guys I know you are scared but remember we are United now. We will face this together. But for now let's see what these strangers want and go from there" "now head back to your homes and wait until we have more information."  
The group reluctantly began to get up and disperse. Killian stood up and wrapped his arms around his wife and murmured quietly in her ear"I do so love it when you get all bossy and take charge Swan"  
She leaned into him and said in a husky voice low enough for only him to hear "its Jones now buddy or did you forget these last 2 years. Perhaps we should detour home so I can show you just how bossy I can be" She placed a soft kiss to his lips but was met by a growl from Killian and he roughly grabbed he hips and deepened the kiss.  
"Bad form to tease a man like that love. You will always be my Swan. Graceful, elegant and fearless.""just know I am ready to fight by your side"  
"I know Killian bur let's take it one step at a time and see what we need to do"  
"As you wish" he replied knowing what those three words did to his wife.  
At that moment Ruby walked up and cleared her throat, "guys the pheromones you are putting off are insane right now how are you guys still horny for each other during a time like this"  
Killian chuckled while Emma muttered under her breath "Oh my God Ruby" Killian looked down at his wife and without looking away replied to the she-wolf "my desire for the most beautiful creature in all the realms will never fade. She is the other half of my soul and I will never tire of the passion I feel for her every day"  
Emma's blush deepened while her parents looked on softly smiling at the interlude. Meanwhile Regina made a gagging noise off to Emma's right. "Was there a point to all this or shall we continue to watch the Saviour and her pirate make out in front of everyone.   
Everyone in the room began laughing while Ruby answered " yeah Granny just called. The strangers just walked in."   
Emma finally regained her composure long enough to respond. "Showtime...."


	4. Chapter 4

Sam, Dean and Castiel walked in to the small diner called Granny's and were immediately assaulted by the sights and smells the cozy diner had to offer. An elderly woman behind the counter looked over the glasses on the bridge of her nose and said "have a seat anywhere boys its gonna be a minute. My waitress had an emergency so it's just me right now"  
Dean led them to a booth and exclaimed "this place is perfect! The smell of bacon, the retro decor even an old lady who looks like everyone's grandma running the place. I've died and gone to diner heaven"   
"I can't wait to see your cholesterol tests on down the road when this catches up with you." Sam muttered.   
At that moment a leggy brunette wearing a skimpy waitress outfit charged in exclaiming "Sorry I'm late Granny, but I got held up with the sheriff. She's on her way here and wants her usual"  
"Ruby you need to socialize on your own time not mine" Granny admonished "now go help those three boys over there. They look like they could use a home cooked meal."  
Dean took one look at the brunette and said "I was hungry for some food but now I have something else on my mind." He leered at the girl called Ruby and licked his lips seductively.   
"Oh that's cute"Ruby replied "but I dont think my wife would be to in to that. Although she might like to watch"  
Dean groaned and Sam looked at his brother and said "I think she may just be too much woman for you Dean, so you might want to pick up your jaw off the floor before someone steps on it"  
The guys proceeded to order lunch and wait for their meals. 

Outside the diner Emma, Elsa and Regina were bickering about the best way to enter. "Regina we can't go in there guns blazing. We gotta play this casual" Emma explained  
"Why the hell not? We go in stun them with our magic and force them to tell us why they are here then send them on their way with a forgetting potion"  
"Well that's one way to ensure we keep the tourist trade down" Emma groused. " we need to be smart and subtle. We can get just as much information by gaining their trust as we can by force. Now you two change your outfits so we look like ordinary people. Not extras at Disneyland."   
Regina took one look over at Elsa and her signature blue gown she liked to wear and then at herself I'm her queens attire and agreed. She waved her hand and instantly Regina was dressed in a sharp pantsuit and Elsa a more modest blue sundress.  
"Now we go in have lunch and introduce ourselves." Emma explained. "The mayor and the sherrif and her friend will be much easier to garner information. Are we ready?" The two other women nodded. "Remember no magic until we know for sure what these guys are up to."   
The trio began to enter the diner. When the bell dinged the two younger men turned to look at the newcomers to the diner. When the sherrif came into view the taller of the two shot up and said "Emma?"  
Emma stared in shock and replied "Sam? Dean? Oh Shit!"


	5. Chapter 5

To say that Emma had forgotten about Sam and Dean was a gross understatement. She had blocked ot out of her mind completely because she didn't like knowing that weird things existed outside the perfect world her mind had created when she lived in New York. She and Henry had met the boys when she was chasing a skip who turned out to be a vampire. The boys stayed with them a couple of days and when it was over they left town on to the next adventure. The vampire put up a hell of a fight and Emma was the one who ended up defeating it. But Emma being Emma chalked the whole experience up to New Yprk being a weird place and blocked out the supernatural undertones that always seemed to follow her. Even when she drank the memory potion Hook had given her she still was in denial about that brief interlude, yet here it was wrapped up in the package of two very attractive men. He thoughts immediately went to how her husband was going to react at meeting them. While her relationship with the brothers was purely platonic they were a little rough around the edges.  
Emma finally took in the brothers looking expectantly at her for some answers. Regina was off to her left muttering something along the lines that of course the Saviour would know these guys or some snarky crap like that. Elsa however was just frozen in place with a strange look on her face. When she looked back at the brothers she noticed that Sam had the same look too. She decided to file that away for later and began to speak.   
"Why am I not surprised you two would end up here. Looks like we need to talk. But let's do it with less of an audience shall we? " noticing the way all the patrons of the diner were looking between them like a bomb was about to go off she continued on "meet us at the sherrif station and we will all give each other the answers we are looking for" With that she ushered the two women behind her out the door and proceeded t pull out her cell phone to call her parents and husband in order to round everyone up at the same place.  
When she got to the sherrif station her parents were already there in addition to Killian, Henry, Belle and Rumplestiltskin. Henry burst out of the chair and ran up to her "Is it true Sam and Dean are in Storybrook? This is awesome!" She looked at her son and said with a grimace "yeah kid, they're here but I dont know about awesome trouble seems to follow them." "But they are heroes just like our family" Henry replied "whatever it is we can handle it"  
"Ok but everyone needs to chill out before they get here. They are good guys but can be a little rough around the edges"  
Of course before Emma could explain anymore she heard the third man she didnt know ask "Dean how can you be sure we can trust this Emma how does she know about you? Does she know what you do?" To which Dean replied "yes Cas she knows what we are but she's cool. She's a badass and tough and not to mention hot with a great ass and a nice rack"  
No sooner were those words out of his mouth then two pairs of arms pinned him against a wall and pointed a pair of swords at his throat. "Watch how you speak about my wife, mate" Killian all but growled pushing the hook on his left hand against his throat. Charming chimed in "that my daughter you are talking about jackass"  
"Whoa everyone calm down" Emma cried out grabbing the pair of men and pulling them off Dean.   
"Why did that guy just call you his daughter? Why does that guy have a hook for a hand? Since when are you married Emma?" Dean all but shouted at her?   
"A lot has happened in these last few years guys. Let's all take a step back and I will start the introductions" She turned and addressed the group. "Guys this is Samand Dean Winchester and their friend..." "Castiel" Sam added. "Emma turned back to Sam and Dean "all right so you remember Henry right?" The boys responded to each other with of a chorus of great to see yous and you look great. Emma continued with "now here's the crazy part, but considering you line of work it should be expected." "Sam, Dean do you believe in fairy tales?


	6. Chapter 6

Sam looked skeptically at Emma and asked, "What are you talking about Emma?" While Emma's mother kept asking her daughter who these strangers were. Killian stood off to the side with a glare directed in Dean's direction.   
"Enough everyone just please let me get through this" Emma took a deep breath and said "Maybe it's easier if I show you" With that she held her palms out and Henry's storybook appeared in her hands.   
Dean and Sam gasped and Castiel suddenly looked like a light bulb had gone off in his head. "So it's True then? There were whispers of the fictional realms coming together but the Angel's couldn't sense where it appeared." Emma answered with a small smile. "Yes it's true. We placed a protection spell over the town to keep everyone out. Which brings us back around to how did you get past it?" With that Sam looked over at Castiel and said "might as well show her" With that Cas was surrounded by light and his wings shadowed behind him and unfurled to show his true power.   
Regina cried out "How is this possible? Angel's haven't walked the earth in centuries?" Elsa looked on with wide eyes but whispered calmly "maybe it has something to do with your curse your majesty. You can't just bring that much magic to this land and not expect there to be a ripple effect"   
"Well it seems that the Winchesters and our dear Savior are tied together by your actions Regina" Rumplestiltskin commented snidely.   
"Whose idea was it to cast it in the first place you angry imp?" Regina looked ready to go full on Evil Queen at the Dark One's accusation.   
"Ok not helping guys" Snow White got between the two and turned back to the Winchesters " Sam, Dean, Cas please welcome to Storybrooke. I suggest you take some time this evening to read that book Emma gave you and allow yourself to wrap your head around what we are. My name here is Mary Margaret but you may also call me by my other name Snow White. This is my husband David or Charming if you prefer. Emma is our daughter. The book will explain. You of course know our grandson Henry. Over there is his adoptive mother Regina and his grandfather Rumplestiltskin. Next to him is his wife Belle. The lady with the long blonde hair is Elsa queen of Arendelle. And lastly the gentleman against the wall who is deciding whether or not to kill you in your sleep is Captain Killian Jones."  
"No fucking way! Captain Hook!" Dean looked enraptured.   
Sam rolled his eyes "we are surrounded by Disney characters and you takeaway is the pirate? You've got to be kidding"  
"We aren't" Emma replied. "I know you think you stumbled into crazy town but take a look outside and you will see we are telling the truth"   
Sam and Dean and Castiel walked outside sheriff station and turned toward the fog. Suddenly the man known as Rumplestiltskin appeared beside them and waved his hand. The fog began to evaporate and the sun started to peak through. But that wasn't what made the boys gasp and their eyes widen in shock. The disappearing fog revealed numerous castles in the distance. A dragon could be seen circling a black tower. Another castle seemed to be covered in ice while the palace next to it was surrounded by desert  
"Holy shit! Its real!" Dean couldn't make out much more than that. Emma walked up to them and spoke softly "guys get some rest. Read the book. Wrap your head around this" "We will meet at Granny's tomorrow for breakfast and more questions. Granny will set you guys set up with rooms at the inn. It may seem overwhelming but this place is worth it" With that Emma turned around and took her husband's hand and they began to walk away. The others all took their leave with the exception of Belle who told them that if they needed further information to seek her out at the library. Regina and Henry were the last to leave. She stopped short and standing tall and every bit the queen she was spoke to the trio. "I understand that you helped protect my son but hear me now. If you are here to endanger him or this town. I will end you." She then outstretched her hand and a fireball appeared. "Do we have an understanding?"   
Dean took a mocking bow and said "lady as long as you and your friends stay out of our way we will do our business and get out of your hair. Although I do have to ask if all the women in this town are as hot as the ones we met today or is it just you guys?"   
"If you are looking for companionship try the Rabbit Hole. I'm sure you can find someone who is on the same level is you." Regina sneered that last statement and Dean retorted with a "Excuse me miss bossy pants for wanting a little action. How about you queenie? You look like you could do with a good roll in the hay."   
Before Regina could respond or incinerate Dean, Henry took her by the arm and led her away trying to calm her down. He turned back to the guys and said "Talk to you later guys" "Try not to insult the whole town before tomorrow. It would probably defeat the whole purpose of why you are here. See you in the morning." With that Henry walked away  
"Was that really necessary? We need information and you are just pissing everyone off!" Sam looked ready to punch Dean in the face. "Sam is right Dean. We need these people's help with our task. I feel that that man Rumplestiltskin was right and you and Sam are connected to Emma somehow. Her light and power were the strongest thing I have ever felt. I fear we may need her help in this coming battle. Somehow we were meant to meet these people and they are all essential to this mission. I also believe that Henry knows our mission and will be invaluable to understanding this town. Let's do what the sherrif says and go get some rest. I'm anxious to read this book of theirs"  
"Speak for yourself guys I'm going to check out this fairy tale action." "Maybe see if that Elsa chick is all ice queen or maybe steam up some windows." Dean glanced over at his brother knowing that mentioning Elsa would get a rise out of Sam. "Whatever Dean. She is a queen. I doubt she would be interested in cheap beer and a one night stand" "any way Cas and I will go get our rooms and head to that library so we can get s jumpstart on research" "if you want to go live out one of your kinky fairy tale fantasies be my guest. We will see you at breakfast." Sam and Cas turned toward the diner and left Dean to explore a fairytale lands version of nightlife.


	7. Chapter 7

Emma and Killian left the station in her yellow bug. As they were driving to their home she glanced over at her pirate and saw his jaw clenched and a scowl on his face. She pulled the car into the driveway of their home and as she parked and turned off the car's engine she said "Ok spill. What's going on in your head right now?"   
Killian finally looked at his wife. He took a deep breath and began to speak. "Oh I dont know Swan why would I be upset. Two handsome men from your past show up and I find out about a danger you were in that I couldn't protect you from. Or maybe because there is yet another crisis in this bloody town and you and I are supposed to be starting a family. Shall I stop there or would you like me to continue?"  
She turned in her seat and cradled his jaw in her hands. "Killian I dont know how many times I have to say it but you are the only handsome man for me. As for Sam and Dean they are like brothers to me. They helped me protect Henry and we sort of adopted them into our family as weird uncles for Henry. I will always be grateful for their help but I will also hold them at arms length because of the situation we were in. It was scary and weird and at the time since we had no memory of magic we blocked it out of our minds. When they left we somehow forgot the whole ordeal. We literally didnt remember it until they showed up here today. As for the danger and us starting a family I seem to remember a certain leather clad scoundrel telling me that there was always a bloody crisis and to consider living my life" she ended her rant with a poor imitation of Killian's accent  
Killian let go of the breath he had been holding in and his lips turned up into that sexy smirk Emma loved "Well love what say you and I practice making a baby some more shall we?  
Emma batted her lashes and smiled when she said "I think the captain needs to come out to play tonight."  
Killian let out a sound that was something like a growl or a groan and leaned over to whisper in her ear "I think the naughty princess needs to be punished. Over and over. Go inside a run yourself a bath love. I expect you naked and on your knees in our bedroom in 1 hour."   
"Yes Captain" Emma choked out. With that the couple flew out of the car and into their home. Allowing themselves to have a blissful night of passion as the calm before the storm.

 

Dean had wandered off to the local bar. Castiel decided to stay in the room. Sam was just irritated so he decided to take Henry's storybook to the library for a quiet place to read up on the strange town they were in. The librarian, Belle was kind and gave him the keys and told him to lock up when he was done. Apparently she needed to get home to her husband and son. Sam was surprised by this show of trust but she waved him off telling him that since he was a friend of Emma's then he could be trusted. Plus she recognized a soul who loved research and books like she did. Sam sat down in a chair by the window and began to read. He got so engrossed in the story that he didn't hear the door open. He didnt notice her standing there until he felt the chill emanating from her. When he looked up at her he felt like his heart would jump out of his chest. It was so hard to believe how right and how wrong Disney had gotten her. Elsa was definitely graceful but she had a beauty that no cartoon or picture could truly capture. One could look at her for hours and not see the tiny freckles on her nose or the way her eyes would change shades of blue in the light. All Sam could do was clumsily stand and sputter out "What can I do for you your majesty?" He ended the phrase by bowing slightly.   
"Oh dear me stop that" Elsa chided. "Yes I am a queen but I am also just Elsa. I came to return some books to Belle but it looks like she already left."   
"Yeah she had to go home to her family for some reason she trusted me with her keys"  
"Well you seem like a trustworthy person" Elsa blushed as she spoke her last statement  
She then asked. "Why are you here anyway. Shouldn't you be out enjoying the town?"  
"I'm not a big partier like my brother. I prefer the quiet and I wanted to wrap my head around this new information and this whole Storybrooke thing."  
"I can understand how strange this might be. I was originally brought here on accident. This town is definitely strange but I am glad to be a part of it. Emma is one of my closest friends and she and I helped each other through a very emotional time. I am glad I have her and Regina and the others because their love and support has helped me gain confidence to run my kingdom. As for the siblings I get that too. My sister Anna and her husband are loud and enthusiastic and now they have children so the castle is that much more noisy and now that the kids are mobile I have to watch out while they play tag with Sven"  
"Wait a minute Sven is real? What about Olaf?"  
Elsa groaned at the questions Sam asked. "Disney got some of our story right. Yes Sven is real. Yes the rock trolls are real but sadly Olaf is not. There is no way I could handle that annoying little monster following me all day asking questions. Apparently all of the Disney films about us have the common theme that it must have a lot of talking animals otherwise it wouldn't be entertaining. You should hear how much Mulan bitches about that damn dragon in her movie."   
As her little out burst concluded she looked up at Sam and suddenly the two of them burst out laughing   
"Well Elsa how would you like to spend a quiet evening in a library and tell me more about this town?"  
Elsa blushed and smiled when she said "I would like that"


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it's been awhile since I worked on this fic. Life gets in the way. Hopefully it will have been work the wait

Dean stepped into the bar known as the Rabbit Hole, he smirked at the irony of the name. He glanced around and saw the annoying short guy everyone called Leroy grouped with a group of other short guys playing darts. There were other men and women he didnt recognize but he didn't care. He was itching for a beer and a fight and if he couldn't have the fight he would settle for a beer. He sat down at the bar and ordered a tall beer and a shot of whiskey. He quickly downed the shot and downed 2 more in rapid succession. "You know if you get drunk and cause a scene the sherrif is going to be pissed" came a female voice from behind him. He turned and saw the dark haired waitress from the diner. She was wearing a skin tight black leather mini dress and stiletto heels that could surely stab a man. She was wearing a red Cape over her shoulders. "Ruby, right? Well how about you and I go cause a scene in private?" The waitress rolled her eyes at such a tacky innuendo but smirked as she responded "I doubt my wife would approve of that. Its date night after all. Just out to enjoy our time before the full moon tomorrow" "why is that? Going to turn into a wolf or something? I figured with the Cape you were Red Riding Hood"   
"Actually she is both" came another voice next to Ruby. Dean tore his eyes away from the cleavage Ruby had on display and spotted what he assumed was the wife. She was a striking Asain woman wearing tight Jean's and a modest shirt that was kind of see thru so you could just make out the black lace bra underneath. She walked up to Ruby and placed a hand on her ass then planted probably the hottest kiss on her mouth that Dean had only seen in porn. "Well that's a great hello my love" Ruby sighed dreamily. "Just wait till we get home my little wolf. I will have you howling before the moon becomes full. I haven't tasted you in days" "Alright enough!" Dean was about to burst with frustration "unless you are going to let me watch let's get back on that whole you are both thing" Ruby pouted clearly enjoying torturing him. "Its really quite simple. I am also a wolf" Dean jumped up and grabbed his gun. "A fucking werewolf are you serious right now? I hunt creatures like you"  
The Asian woman somehow had a sword behind her and drew it pressing it to Dean's neck and snarled out "be careful how you speak of my wife. I dont care if you are friends with the sherrif I will not hesitate to end you if you so much as think about hurting Ruby"   
About this time the group of short guys converged on the trio and the grumpy one spoke up "what seems to be the issue sisters? " Ruby spoke up and said "dont worry about it Leroy. Mulan and I can handle this. You guys go back to your darts. This is just a simple misunderstanding. Apparently Dean has yet to read the book of all of our stories."   
"What the fuck is the deal with this damn book? And did she just call you Mulan? Like the Disney chick?"  
Mulan cursed under her breath "fucking Disney" she then pulled herself together and said " look pal, until you read what is actually going on here you need to leave. Now you can go back to your room quietly or I can drag you to the station and put you in a cell for Emma to deal with" "sister I would love to see you try it" The last thing Dean remembered was the pummel of Mulans sword crashing into his temple..


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here starts to really earn the M rating. Thanks for sticking it out with me.

The quaint white Victorian manor was dark except for the glow of soft candlelight inside. The light was eminating from the bedroom upstairs where 2 figures were embracing their passions for each other. Emma was sprawled out on the bed naked with her golden hair fanned out behind her she was being restrained to the headboard by silk scarves and she was blindfolded. Killian was a the foot of the bed with his head between her thighs angrily biting and sucking on her core. Whenever he felt she was close to her orgasm he would abruptly stop and move to another part of her body he had placed clamps over her nipples and would give them gentle licks waiting for her heartrate to calm down before he would once again begin his torture of her. He would even add in vibrators to help bring he to the brink before stopping and starting over. Emma was moaning and thrashing against her restraints the exquisite torture becoming more and more unbearable. But she didn't beg for mercy. She knew her husband needed to let out his insecurities and anger and this was by far the most enjoyable way to allow him to do so. She couldn't see his face but she knew those blue eyes were watching her and trusted that her husband and pirate would take his treasure soon and let her orgasm wash over her. Wish each swipe of his tongue and bite from his teeth her orgasm was building to epic heights. He was no upping the stakes when his hook came up and tugged on the chain between the nipple clamps. She was so close now she was shaking and uncontrollably sobbing for release her magic was humming under her skin and if he didnt get this show on the road she was going to poof out of the chains and do it herself. But this time he took pity on her and continued his dual assault. Only pausing long enough to breath out "come for me my love" At the moment Emma cried out as her orgasm washed over her. Her magic exploded in a blinding white light that bathed the whole room. Killian was gently licking her thru her orgasm and then he slowly worked his way up to her lips. Stopping only to remove the clamps and blindfold. She winced when she felt the clamps remove but said nothing. Sighing contentedly she waited eagerly for the taste of herself on her husband's lips. "Never in my life have I seen anything more stunning than you when you let go my love" " your passion is breathtaking." Killian kissed her softly and under the rest of her restraints. Emma knew how much her husband loved her but now it was time to show him how much. Once she was free of her restraints she flipped them over to straddle him and lower herself over his straining erection. "No one fills me up like you do. No one brings me over the edge of ecstasy like you do" she bent down and whispered in his ear "and there is no one else that I would want to be the father of the child growing inside me" Killian stilled her and looked up into her eyes. "My love are you serious? We have just begun trying." She nodded sheepishly and smiled "I just took a home test or five this morning. I made an appointment with Whale for later this week for us to get confirmation. " "This is amazing! We are having a baby! Whoa! " he quickly pushed her off of him and laid her down gently concern all over his face. "Oh my God I was too rough with you! I could have hurt our wee one!" "Killian calm down. The baby is fine and sex during pregnancy is normal. In fact I am going to be wanting it more" If Emma glowed due to her magic then she was positively blinding now that he knew she was pregnant. "Well my love I will be happily at your disposal" with that he climbed on top of her and entered her in one fluid movement. He was no longer trying to show his prowess and masculinity but trying to pour out his adoration and love tenderly to the woman beneath him. He kept chanting I love you over and over in her ear as they moved together and when the blinding flash of light that signaled Emma's completion came he released himself into her and began sobbing into her shoulder. Emma began kissing the side of his face and whispered " it's okay my love. This is our miracle and our chance to grow our family and give this baby everything" he looked at her with those blue eyes and nodded in understanding. "When are we going to tell Henry and your family?" "Well with Henry being the author I have a feeling he already knows or will know soon. As for everyone else we should probably tell them soon. Something tells me that the sudden appearance of Sam and Dean is not a coincidence. " The minute she let the ball drop Killians expression hardened again and he growled "no one will lay a hand on you or our child I swear" At that moment before they could say anything else Emma's work phone rang. She rolled her eyes at the caller ID but answered anyway. "Yes Mulan what do you need? " Mulan spoke on the other end causing Emma to completely jump out of the bed and begin frantically putting on her clothes. "That son of a bitch! I will fucking kill him! Are you and Ruby OK? Great job Mulan I will be there soon. See if Ruby can track down his brother and have him meet us at the station. Thanks guys." She turned to Killian "looks like Dean got drunk and made an ass out of himself at the bar. Mulan knocked him out and drug him to the station. I think it's time for the Winchesters to explain why they are here. I would like for you to come too. I dont think they really have had the pleasure of dealing with Captain Hook." Killian smirked and said "oh let the fun begin".....


End file.
